Peace, Love, and War!
by XxBreanna Blues Frog DuchampxX
Summary: Bri and Marvin two siblings run away from home and wind up in Santa Carla 24 years after Lost Boys, they get an unkown message and find they are not home anymore... BAD SUMMARRY WAY BETTER THAN IT LOOKS/SOUNDS! Please read anyway and review! Xx Bri xX


Let me tell you the important stuff first. I was 11 turning 12 in two months, and it was the best thing that ever happened to me. My parents divorced and I only got to see my dad 3 days per year, my mom moved far away to California with her boy friend and his son (12) when my dad lives in New York.

I hate my mom, she moved me to where I am hated. I only have one friend who of course is moving to Washington. Go figure. That's why I decided to run away, I only had two days of school left and had a great plan.

On the second to last day I packed my army patterned backpack. It consisted of many things, my binder filled with posters of Corey Feldman and Haim (I fell in love with Feldman when I watched Stand by me, Goonies and Lost Boys.), binder paper to write stories on, and some pictures of my family.

Next to my binder was my stake (after I watched lost boys I was careful of any possible bloodsuckers), and two pairs of cloths (underwear, bras, socks, shirts and pants). Then I put in the front pocket my phone charger, garlic, about $100, a knife(to sharpen my stake), and lastly pencils.

"What are you doing?" My step brother Marvin asked me when I started packing. "Leaving this place for good!" I yelled, I have anger issues.

"Can I come; this place is driving me insane." He asked

I was shocked. "Sure, pack a bag and food for at least a week."

"Ok!" he went back to his room, I looked at the clock, it was 9:30 pm. Only a couple more hours and we were gone.

I then lay down in my bed, I took off my coke bottle glasses with no lenses and went to bed.

When I woke up it was 6 am. I quickly got up and grabbed my cloths. Today I was wearing my purple shirt tucked into my black skinny jeans that were held up by a green army belt with 2 holes every inch. My pants were tucked into my 50`s WW1 combat boots, and loosely hanging over my shirt was my dog tag which engraved was Corpral Bri DuChamp, I didn't even spell corporal right.

I put on my glasses and then put my hair in a loose braid, under my caramel hair, a purple bandana, and then on top of my head was a black buray. Then I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my left shoulder.

Then I stuffed the remaining two cloves of garlic in to my pocket, my phone in the right, slipped on my fingerless gloves. And then put on my blue, pink and yellow covered watch.

I walked out of my room and in to Marvin`s, after I popped some waffles in the toaster.

"Hey you ready for school today?" I asked he was surprisingly ready. He was my other friend, you see since I was hated I figured fuck them. I`ll start a new style so I went 80`s and my bro is my 80`s Partner in crime.

He was dressed with colorful Nike high-tops and regular jeans. Then he had a Michael Jackson shirt, his hair combed to look like Mouth`s, with a comb in his back pocket. And a checkered red and black backpack having some food and stuff inside.

"Ya, lets go." He said walking into the kitchen behind me. We grabbed the waffles and wrote a note to put on the fridge.

Then we walked to the school. After the long day of torcher school was out. So Marvin and I headed for the sea, I was headed to Santa Carla. I know it was 2011 and Lost Boys was in 1987 but hey who doesn't want to go to the board walk?

After many hitchhikes, lots of walking and resting we made it. We came to a post with a pink sign which said ESATE SALE and pointed left.

I found a cool sketchbook, a skeleton key, and Marvin got with his $50 a skeleton key. I spent about 5 bucks and he spent 3.

It was getting late so we decided to find an empty shop on the board walk. We found one which had and outline of a F and that was all I could make out. We managed to get inside where there was a counter in the middle we decided to sleep inside.

After settling we talked about what we were going to do tomarrow. After Marv fell asleep I took out my sketchbook and found a whole paragraph. It read…

'Hello, I see you ran away. Now this was mine and I don't want it back but, however I want to tell you I do have some powers. Put down some word and I will take you there, but head my warning you shall meet the love of your life, have to leave, find another love and choose between. Remember you were warned.'

Damn, I was scared and what did that mean? I figured what the hell and wrote my two favorite movies. 'Stand by me and Lost Boys!'

Then soon after went to sleep.


End file.
